Juego entre Primos, capitulo 2
by johnyQuacker
Summary: ¿Cuando deja de ser un juego? No es un asunto de sensaciones, sino de sentimientos.


Capítulo 2

--

Juego entre Primos

--

Me metí a la cama. Gwen abrazó mi brazo derecho. Podía sentir su piel. Giré mi cabeza, y sentí el fragante aroma de su pelo.

-Ben... -dijo ella-. ¿Puedo... puedo pedirte un favor?

-Bueno, ¿Qué olvidaste que soy tu esclavo?

-No, es sólo que... Sólo tienes que aceptar si realmente lo quieres hacer, ¿ok?

-Ok.

-¿Puedes darme sólo un beso?

-Sí. -fue todo lo que atiné a responder. El corazón se me salía del pecho. Gwen levantó la cabeza, sus ojos cerrados, expectante. Me acerqué lentamente. Bien, fue mi primer beso. Tal vez no debí sacar tanto los labios. De todas formas fue delicioso.

Unos veinte segundos y nos separamos, recobrando el aliento. Fueron sólo los labios, y hubieramos podido respirar... pero simplemente lo olvidamos.

-Gracias -dijo Gwen, con una semi sonrisa, y se dio la vuelta, dejandome sin entender nada. Podía ver su cinta del sostén. Que excitante. ¡Pero no! Había algo más importante...

¿Qué quiso decir con "sólo un beso"? -me pregunté. Que su petición era mínimo un beso, o... ¿máximo un beso, y que no debía pensar en más?. De todas formas no podía quedarme así.

¡Vamos, Ben Tennison! -me dije -La chica más hermosa del mundo está a tu lado. Cuantas veces has deseado estar en esta posición. ¡Has sido demasiado pasivo! Esta es la hora de tomar la iniciativa.

Me acerqué a su oído.

-Gwen -susurré-. No sólo uno. Yo te daría, ¡miles de besos!

Escuché una suave risita de felicidad. Puse mi mano en su cintura. Ella puso su mano sobre la mía. Era invitación suficiente. Le di un beso en en pelo. Bajé. Uno en el cuello. Avancé hacia su rostro. En la mejilla. Gwen respondió con otra risita. Cielos, esta chica si que sabía volverme loco.

Algo que me dejó sin aliento. Con su mano libre, Gwen deslizó la cinta del hombro de su sostén hacia el antebrazo. Titubeé. ¿Que significaba eso? Le di un beso en aquel hombro. Y otro más. Cielos. Con mi cabeza en esa posición, podía ver el regazo de su seno izquierdo, con el sostén que ahora se encontraba sujeto por una tira, y el elástico.

Me hice un poco hacia adelante, para disfrutar más de la vista. ¡Pero oh! Retrocedí de golpe. Había olvidado mi erección, que, al moverme hacia adelante, rozó el trasero de mi prima.

Tal vez por el roce, tal vez por mi retroceso, tal vez no, Gwen se dio vuelta. Me miraba con una sonrisa muy dulce. Le di un beso en la nariz. Me acerqué por otro a sus labios, pero me detuvo. Su sonrisa había dado paso a un gesto de preocupación.

-Ben... -dijo, y le temblaba la voz-. ¿Estas bien con esto?

-Claro -dije-. Te quiero, Gwen.

Quise avanzar, pero siguió impidiendolo.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero -dijo-. A que yo.. soy...

-¿Un montruo a veces? -bromeé-. Ya lo sé. Y la verdad, ya me acostumbré.

-¡No tonto! -rió, pero sólo por un segundo-. Que yo... ¡yo soy tu prima, Ben!.

Por fin lo había dicho. Me miraba con preocupación en el rostro. Suspiré, y me puse a pensar que significaba nuestra relación.

En primer lugar, estaba lo ocurrido hace 38 años. Cuando los abuelos no podían tener hijos, y descubrieron que sus posibilidades eran muy bajas. Decidieron adoptar. Ese bebé se convirtió en el padre de Gwen. Al poco tiempo, ocurrió un pequeño milagro: la abuela quedó embarazada con mi padre.

Así, no habían lazos sanguineos entre Gwen y yo. Ambos lo sabíamos, pero... en realidad no era tan simple.

Los abuelos nunca hicieron distinción entre sus hijos. Eran realmente una familia, y, aunque la abuela dejó de estar con ellos, seguían siendolo. No podíamos descartar esos lazos tan fácilmente.

-Gwen -dije por fin, tomando una decisión-. Te quiero. Más, ¡Te amo! Nuestra relación de primos sólo puede añadirse encima de eso. Cierto que no podemos decirselo al abuelo, ni a nuestros padres, pues se pondrían tristes, pero...

-¡Sí! -exclamó Gwen, llena de felicidad por mi respuesta. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron con avidez. Ya no había necesidad de palabras. Volvimos a besarnos, y este fue tan mágico como el primero.

Otro beso. Y otro beso más. Sentía un anhelo. Gwen debió sentir mi necesidad, pues entreabrió la boca. Suavemente deslicé mi lengua por la apertura. Me topé con la de ella. Las puntas de nuestras lenguas permanecieron en suave contacto por unos momentos. Luego, el roce se incrementó entre ellas.

Exploramos nuestras bocas, nuestras lenguas, nuestros dientes, nuestras mejillas. Saboreé su saliva, y ella mordió mis labios.

Nuestra necesidad del otro se dio rienda suelta. Nuestro abrazo, poderoso, dejó paso a caricias. Mis manos bajaron por su espalda. Las suyas hicieron lo mismo por la mía. ¡Y, oh! Gwen me apretó, volviendo a empujar mi erección contra ella.

Retrocedí asustado. No quería ofenderla. Pero ella sólo me miraba, divertida.

-¿Estás nervioso? -preguntó.

-No, es que... mi...

-A mi no me molesta -aseguró. Deslizó un dedo por mi cintura-. De hecho... ¿puedo?

Asentí. Su mano bajó, hasta cubrir el bulto en mis calzoncillos. Palmó su movilidad, lo que me provocó un estremecimiento.

Su otra mano fue a su hombro derecho. Botó la otra cinta de su sostén, que seguía resistiendo con sólo el elastico. Ahora buscó mi mano.

-Tu también puedes... -dijo, y guió mi mano. Sentí la redondez de su pecho en esta. Me pareció lo más suave del mundo. También probé su movilidad, pero... Gwen continuó guíandome ... adentro. Ahora sentía su pequeño pezón, entre mis dedos.

Mi erección creció. Ahora la mano de Gwen no estaba tanto cubriendola sino más bien rodeandola.

Mi mano, acariciando su seno, se movió con más fuerza. Gwen lanzó un pequeño gemido.

-¡Lo siento! -dije.

-No, tonto. Lo estaba disfrutando -avanzó su rostro. Me dio lo que más que un beso, era un lamido en los labios. Esta chica podía ser muy salvaje cuando se lo proponía. Ahora se avalanzó hacia mi. Se puso arriba, sosteniendo mis brazos, como había estado hace unos cuantos minutos en la pelea de almohadas.

Excepto que ahora estabamos en interiores, y se había sentado sobre mi paquete. La presión me dolía un poco, con el calzoncillo. Sentía cada movimiento de Gwen con una mezcla de placer y dolor. ¿Estaría moviendose a propósito?

Miré hacia arriba y ¡wow!. Con el apresuramiento, mi mano no había salido sola de su sostén. Al parecer, como ella estaba inclinada sobre mi, no se había dado cuenta. Yo no despegaba ojo del rosa de su pezón.

-Deja de mirar así mi sostén -dijo riendo-. Eres un pervertido. Ya se que quieres que...

-La verdad, no estoy mirando el sostén.

Ella bajó la vista a su pecho y lanzó un gritito. Soltó mis brazos para cubrirse, y al hacerlo, se echó para atrás, dejando de estar inclinada sobre mi. Ahora mi muchacho recibía todo su peso. Me obligué a aguantar, pero es posible que una lagrimita se me cayera del ojo.

-Podías habermelo dicho -se quejó.

-¿No pensabas...?

-Es sólo que no estaba preparada.

Me levanté un poco (y aproveché de acomodar mi entrepierna). Tomé las manos de Gwen, que usaba para cubrirse el pecho, y tiré suavemente. Ella estaba sonrojada, pero no se resistió. Tampoco cuando le quité completamente el sostén. Y gracias al cielo que le había dado más espacio, porque ahora mi erección estaba al máximo.

Me levanté más todavía, hasta quedar sentado en la cama, como Gwen. Tenía sus senos directamente al frente. Le di un beso entre ellos, mientras me preguntaba si ella me dejaría... Pero no fue necesario. ¡Ella se movió a la derecha por su propia cuenta! Fue invitación suficiente para darle un beso en el pezón que me dejó en frente. Moví mi boca, moviendolo hacia arriba, hacia abajo, por los contornos de mis labios.

Gwen lanzó otro gemido y abrazó mi cabeza. La presión que ahora sentía contra la suavidad de su seno me impulsó a llegar más lejos. Abrí la boca y jugueteé con el pezón en mi lengua. Succioné. El sonido de los suaves gemidos de Gwen era encantador. Me hicieron olvidar todas mis inhibiciones. Mi mano buscó abajo... abajo.

-¡Espera! -rio Gwen, y se apartó de mi. Se mordía el labio. -Eso parece muy apretado -dijo, mirando mi entrepierna.

-Pues si -dije. Algo se traía entre manos.

-¿Vamos por la final? -dijo. Yo quede como "Uh, ¡¿Quiere volver a las cartas?! Pero no, se puso de pie, y tomando mis manos, me hizo pararme también. En su rostro vi un beso. Lo correspondí, y nuestras lenguas abandonaron nuestras bocas con desenfreno.

-¿Listo? -dijo Gwen, y puso sus manos en mi cintura-. Recuerda, cada uno quita una prenda del otro...

-¿A las tres? -pregunté yo, y ella asintió, con ese rubor que me quitaba el aliento.

1...

2...

3!

Lo hicimos lentamente. Primero asomó la punta de mi pene. Luego el naranjo del pubis de Gwen. Seguimos bajando, nuestros ojos fijos en el espectaculo. Mi base, sus labios mayores, mis testiculos, sus menores... el suave roce de la tela pasando por todo. Para cuando nuestros interiores quedaron por las rodillas, estabamos jadeando.

--

Fin del Capítulo 2.

--

Notas del autor:

¿Que lo había cortado en la mejor parte antes? Lo siento, pero estaba quedando demasiado largo. Bueno, ya saben que soy un chantajista. Capítulo 3 cuando reciba suficientes reviews. Los de chicas valen el doble. Jajaja, soy un maldito pervertido T-T.

Johny Quacker.


End file.
